Original Sin
by tanx
Summary: In the midst of a disturbed and magical world, an affair takes place. Two souls who are determined to be meant for one another realise the meaning of true love. But can their love last through these times of trouble? Ginny Weasley ponders this with her lo


In the midst of a disturbed and magical world, an affair takes place. Two souls who are determined to be meant for one another realise the meaning of true love. But can their love last through these times of trouble? Ginny Weasley ponders this with her lover, Harry. (Hermione's husband.)  
  
Original Sin - By Tanx  
  
Prologue - He caught my fall and everything else was history. The gazing longingly into my eyes, the fiery passion of love, the feeling of being immortal with the only person I cared at all about. It had to be what I was searching for. But why end this affair if it's all we ever needed? One another.  
  
A Ginny Weasley/Harry potter tale  
  
***My eyes set upon a tall, gangly figure in the distance. Scruffy hair, untameable body and pale skin begging to be touched. If my eyes did not deceive me, this was the boy that I had been longing for as long as I could remember longing for anything.  
  
'Fancy seeing you here.' The frail words escaped my lips, still eyeing the boy intensely; searching for a flaw . . .an imperfection . . .I could find none. Others, perhaps, would comment on his shallow appearance or the way he talked, but I could only see opportunity in these qualities. I loved him too much to care.  
  
'I came because of the note, you know that. Gin, I need to ask you something.' Strong, brooding words parting my love's lips. Only to be contaminated with the childish air that surrounded us. We were no longer, however, children. We were adults ignited with the fiery passion. The language of love. And he was speaking it fluently.  
  
***But for a moment my mind stirred back to the subject of what he had said. 'I need to ask you something.' He wouldn't be questioning our affair. Would he? Could this eternal, or so I thought, love be put to an end? It was too strong. It would survive. I knew it.  
  
'Look Virginia.' I purred at the use of my full name. The name I had been born with. No longer a child but remember, an adult. 'All this is just too . . .i don't know. I'm just not looking for this kind of commitment. This kind of . . .love . . .right now. Do you understand? I think we need to end this.'  
  
***My heart is aching. The words I so want to utter cannot escape. Will not escape. I want to tell him how much I love him, but why won't they take place? Why won't my mouth open and free the desire I've been hoping for?  
  
And still, he does the talking.  
  
'Gin. The Order is consuming my life right now. I just don't have time for this. Hermione won't be away for much longer, and if she finds out about this, there'll be two of us to answer for. That's not what I want to happen. You know she'll be jealous. She always was. She's a good person, Gin and I want you . . .need you . . .to understand. DO you understand?  
  
***NO! NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! THIS WAS MEANT TO BE HOW CAN YOU EVEN PONDER THAT WE'RE NOT MEANT TO BE?!  
  
I laugh. I laugh to hide my real feelings. Laugh at this situation. Just to ease the pain.  
  
'Of course I understand, my love. What's not to understand?  
  
***My inner voice is trembling, screaming, but I cannot let the words escape. This time, instead of being determined to force them out, I am determined to keep them in.  
  
'I knew you would.'  
  
***Did you? Did you even ponder for one second what this would do to me?!  
  
'But before it's all over . . .I have to give you something.' I utter, walking to him with my hands clasping my heart.  
  
The rain outside poors down, reflecting my innermost feelings.  
  
I pull his hand up to my chest level, open it out and put my hand inside.  
  
'Here is my heart. Please take it, because I don't think I'll ever be able to give it so wholly to another.'  
  
'Ginny, I . . .'  
  
I hold my finger up to his lips to stop him speaking. I move towards him and in one swift moment, my lips touch his. The kiss is not full of passion or desire like it usually is. It is merely a forgotten kiss. One to end what was a beautiful relationship. An affair, nonetheless, but a relationship.  
  
*** By Tanx. 


End file.
